


Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, F/M, One Shot, Post - Hogwarts, Post-War, dark!Ginny Weasley, dark!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss my eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**HP_Ficathon Challenge:** Writing on the Wall  


**100Quills Challenge:** Wall  


**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**  
Follow the writing on the wall.

"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."

He runs, looking for help, but no one will listen. Finally he runs back to the second floor.

Her skeleton. Follow the writing.

He runs into the bathroom and hisses impatiently. The chamber opens and he slides down the pipes.

He's at the base and he takes off running. Past the shed skin. Past the piles of rocks from the caved in ceiling. Through the next door and past the statues.

There she lies, pale blue, and cold as ice.

He can't wake her. He's too late.

There is no one left to fight. There is no way to save her. He is past redeeming.

Nothing to do.

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."

 

 **HP_Ficathon Challenge:** Chill  


**Heavens bowed before him**  
Harry jerked awake, staring at the dark ceiling with wide eyes. It was the third night in a row that he'd had that dream and he couldn't shake the chilled feeling running down his spine.

It was more than just a dream. It had to mean something.

The Chamber of Secrets episode had been ten years ago last spring. He had graduated five years ago and Ginny four, and they already had one beautiful child together. A little two year old girl with her mother's coloring and her father's eyes.

Restless, Harry slipped from his bed, careful not to wake his sleeping wife. He walked down the hall and peeked into Odelle's room. Her blankets were half on the floor, so he righted them and kissed her forehead lightly.

Looking down at his daughter, Harry was once again struck by how much she looked like Ginny. In fact, with her vivid green eyes closed, she was the spitting image of her mother.

Sighing, Harry walked back down the hall and crawled back into bed. Ginny rolled over and curled up into Harry's side. He could feel the slight bump of her four-months-pregnant stomach against his ribs and he smiled to himself.

He was Harry Potter. He was the Dark Lord Aerandir. He was a figure to be feared by all.

Nothing was going to hurt his family.

 

 **HP_Ficathon Challenge:** Promise  


**Hey Miss Murder**  
A dark figure crept through the silent halls of Slytherin Manor. Harry Potter had taken this fortress from its rightful owner when he killed the Dark Lord. Voldemort was nothing compared to what had been born from his defeat.

Potter and Weasley. The darlings of the wizarding world, the hottest couple in Hogwarts. But no one knew the devious snakes hidden behind their smiling masks. No one knew the pain and fear that they were willing to spread until it was too late, until the world was on its knees at the feet of the young couple with the innocent eyes.

All but one woman. She had watched from the shadows, swearing loyalty as needed, promising herself to as many masters as were required of her. She would not let her people be crushed underfoot like insects. She read until she found the answer- the key to bringing down the Dark Lord.

After all, she had helped bring down the last one.

Now, all that she needed was the girl that lay in one of these rooms. All that she needed was the blood of the parents within the child. Three years of planning would end tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> And the song that inspired it all:
> 
> **Miss Murder by AFI**
> 
> This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
> This is what I brought, you may forget me  
> I promise to depart, just promise one thing  
> Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
> 
> This is what I brought you, this you can keep  
> This is what I brought, you may forget me  
> I promise you my heart, just promise to sing  
> Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
> Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep
> 
> This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me  
> This is what I thought, so think me naive  
> I'd promise you a heart, you'd promise to keep  
> Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
> Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
> Kiss my eyes and lay me to... sleep.
> 
>  _[Chorus:]_  
>  Hey Miss Murder, can I  
> Hey Miss Murder, can I  
> Make beauty stay if I  
> take my life?
> 
> With just a look they shook  
> And heavens bowed before him.  
> Simply a look can break your heart.  
> The stars that pierce the sky,  
> He left them all behind.  
> We're left to wonder why  
> He left us all behind.
> 
> _[Chorus]_
> 
> Dreams of his crash won't pass.  
> Oh, how they all adored him.  
> Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
> The stars that mystified,  
> he left them all behind  
> and how his children cried.  
> He left us all behind.
> 
> _[Chorus]_
> 
> What's the hook, the twist within this verbose mystery?  
> I would gladly bet my life upon it  
> that the ghost you love, your ray of light will fizzle out  
> without hope.  
> We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin,  
> ever searching for what we were promised...  
> Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go...  
> Who would ever let us put their filthy hands upon it?
> 
> _[Chorus x2]_


End file.
